


Love is Like Falling

by deeniebee28



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurtofsky Week, M/M, college fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeniebee28/pseuds/deeniebee28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love never quite ends up as you planned and fighting gravity sometimes means you fall. Written for the Day 5: College of Kurtofsky Week on Tumblr, but never posted due to it taking a on a life of it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to Season 3, Episode 19

It was a wonderful fall day in New York City just perfect for walking out and about in. Kurt Hummel admired the leaves newly turned and breathed in deeply, enjoying the crisp, clean scent. Even after living here for three years it was still his favorite time of the year. Kurt's mind wandered back to when he first moved here as he kept walking towards his destination.

He'd had so many conflicting emotions that first year at NYADA- excited, terrified, and overwhelmed at times, but Kurt never once doubted that he had finally come home. He had opted to stay in the dorms the first year, deciding that Rachel and Finn needed the space to get used to being newly married and he needed to step out of his comfort zone of being surrounded by people he knew.

Kurt had loved every minute of that first year. NYADA was everything he'd hoped it would be and more. Between all the excitement of his newfound independence, getting to be taught by some of the theater world's best, and Blaine coming to visit whenever he could, it was one of the best years of Kurt's life.

Sophomore year, Kurt still was enjoying every minute of his education, but the day to day of living and getting around New York had crept in. Blaine had decided by the end of his senior year to go to the American Musical and Dramatic Academy - in California. Blaine had explained that theater just wasn't his love like it was Kurt's, and after discussing the separation and what it would mean for them, they both agreed it was time to let go. Kurt had been sad and truth be told a little lonely that first month, but really it had been for the best. Kurt still texted Blaine everyday and vise versa, if anything, their friendship had just gotten stronger. Besides Kurt was so busy with school, auditions (that resulted in the occasional part), and his job that there was no time for a significant other, let alone himself. The times he did choose to go out with a few friends and relax from it all he would dance and chat with other guys, but never felt that pull like he had with Blaine and therefore always turned them down if asked out. He had never been a casual sex kind guy and didn't see a point of one-night stands like some of his friends swore by. All in all, Kurt was happy with the life he was leading even if it was sans boyfriend.

In Junior year though, everything changed. First day of classes Kurt had met Damien, a transfer from England. The two immediately hit it off and by mid semester were an item. Kurt continued living at the dorms despite Damien having an apartment off campus, however he did spend a majority of his free time there and had his own drawer of clothes and space in the closet. When more than half the year had flown by, Kurt while not in love with Damien, knew he was well on his way to getting there.

Damien was a gentleman, always opening doors for him and making sure to complement him at every opportunity. Damien was sexy, in that understated British way. He made Kurt feel desired and positively sinful in bed. The sex drive that had been almost non-existent in high school came roaring in and sometimes it left Kurt breathless from the intensity of it. And while sharing many likes, such as an appreciation for foreign language films and a love of traversing side streets with a cup of coffee in hand trying to find little gems of eateries, they had many differences as well. Damien loved visiting art galleries in Chelsea (which Kurt found boring most of the time, but loved to hear Damien describe what he had seen on a day of meandering) and had an unhealthy fascination with B movies. Kurt meanwhile, still loved his fashion and wandered down to Soho anytime he wanted to see the latest trends in person and had his own unhealthy fascination with out of the way music stores that sold anything and everything. Damien had put his foot down on going with him when Kurt's obsession with acquiring all of Judy Garlands elusive records had him getting into a fight with another collector and being permanently banned from one such shop.

Yes, it was looking like Kurt was steadily falling for Damien. That was until the day before summer break was to begin and Damien had dropped his bombshell of news at Kurt's white Doc Martened feet.

Kurt knew Damien was going back home to England to see his family. He was even going to meet up with him two weeks into the break after his stint doing a musical theater production of _The Fantasticks_ was over. What he hadn't known until then was that Damien was staying. He had sent in an audition tape to some producers and had been offered the role of Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in a London revival of _Jekyll and Hyde the musical_. And Damien wanted Kurt to come live with him there.

While a part of Kurt was happy that he finally had confirmation that Damien felt the same as him, he was devastated too. There was no way he could just pack everything up and leave what had become home to him, could he? Finn and Rachel were in New York. Kurt wanted to graduate from NYADA. His father and Carole were in DC and traveled frequently to see both him and Finn. Kurt had all these thoughts running in his head and finally asked Damien if he could give him his answer at the end of his visit. So Kurt thought of everything he would be leaving behind and thought of what sort of future he could look forward to.

When he got to England Kurt finally met Damien's family face to face. He was inordinately fond of them already, having met them via Skype, but he wasn't sure they could make up for not getting to see his family very often. Damien took him to the usual sights, as well as showing him the conservatory he had transferred from. Kurt read over their program and contemplated if he could finish out his dream somewhere that wasn't NYADA. By the time his visit was over he had his answer and Damien, while unbearably sad with the answer, had understood. With the same calmness that had ended his relationship with Blaine and now Damien, Kurt was single (and somewhat heartbroken even if he hadn't shown it) once again as he flew back over the North Atlantic.

Which brought Kurt to the present, about to start his second semester of his final year at NYADA and currently headed to the LGBT Community Center over on West 13th Ave. After coming back from England he decided he needed to get more involved with LGBT youth, it would be good for him to help out those that may be having similar problems as he did in high school. It would also take his mind off of Damien and what could have been. Only problem was first classes had gotten in the way as he had started his senior year, and then a role that would actually be a paying one had come through. Before he knew it, the first semester had flown by. The fact that Kurt was just now getting to follow up on this decision irked him, but at least he was finally going to get over to the center and check it out.

Kurt had called earlier and spoken with Justin, the head of the YES! Program, who told Kurt to just come on over and see what section he wanted to volunteer with.

Walking into the building he asked the girl at the information counter where he might find Justin and was directed to the gym, apparently there was a pick up game going on. Upon entering the gym, the first thing he noticed was the slapping of the basketball on wood flooring and the subsequent ring of it hitting the basket before the swoosh which indicated that whoever had thrown it made the shot. Cheering of several teen-aged boys and a few older men echoed as Kurt tried to figure out just who was Justin.

There was finally a lull in the noise, but before Kurt could ask, several heads whipped over to where he was standing and some whistles could be heard. Kurt could feel his face start to heat up and called out a little high pitched, "I'm looking for Justin?" That elicited several more cheers and a "Go Justin!" that made Kurt wish the teens to some sort of purgatory as his cheeks flamed, damn his complexion.

But ah, here were two men walking towards him now. As they came closer Kurt automatically looked them over. Both were the same height, one with blond hair, a lean build, tanned skin, and what looked like blue eyes, nothing too exciting as far as Kurt was concerned.

The other though, Kurt may be taking a break right now whilst healing over having to leave Damien in England, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate an alpha male when he saw one. This one was stocky, but not fat, in fact he looked…solid was the word that came to mind. Thick muscled legs lightly covered with hair, what looked like a wonderful chest (if only his shirt was off like some of the other guys there), broad shouldered made all the more clear by the way his arms stood out from a sleeveless muscle tee. Kurt forced his eyes away from those wonderful arms to transverse this mystery guy's face, starting with a strong chin and a pair of firm lips. A beauty mark flirted a little above that and to the right of a roman nose. Next were warm hazel eyes, that held just a hint of laughter at whatever the guy next to him was saying, winged by sharply defined brows, and finally what looked like soft dark brown curly hair that Kurt just itched to run his fingers through. If anything, the guy kind of looked familiar and Kurt wondered if maybe he had seen him around at any of the coffee shops he frequented.

As they came closer, the guy grinned causing Kurt to suck in a breath, because he was starting to realize just who he had been ogling a few short seconds ago. But no, it couldn't be, could it? And if so, what was he doing here in New York?!

Kurt had no more time to think as the two men stepped up to him. Taking a breath, Kurt looked over at the guy who had caught his attention and watched as his eyes roved over him slowly and up to his face. He saw the surprise register in their depths followed by…what was that look? It was fleeting, and quickly replaced with the surprise again.

Both spoke at the same time.

"Kurt, what…?"

"Hello, David."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love never quite ends up as you planned and fighting gravity sometimes means you fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to Season 3

David Karofsky felt the ball leave his fingers to make a bang on the basketball rim, followed by a swoosh as it tumbled into the net. Several of his mentored kids cheered and exchanged high fives. Dave grinned back at them; happy with getting to spend some time relaxing after what had been a grueling first semester of his senior year at Columbia University.

After Dave had attempted to commit suicide, he thought long and hard about just how he was going to continue his life from there on out. Dave decided he was no longer going to let fear rule him or his life. Been there, done that, and look where it landed him. So Dave returned to Thurston High, even though he had told Kurt he couldn't go back. He faced down his bullies (even beat an ass or two when he absolutely had to) and graduated top of his class.

Remembering his imaginings with Kurt about where he wanted to be in ten years, he started researching schools and what was required to get where he had dreamed of as soon as he got home. After looking at his options, Dave decided on getting his MBA and then applying for a Sports Management MS program. This way, worst come to worst, he would have a back up career and a way to provide for that future family. He was realistic about the career he had chosen. Dave knew that while sports in general had become more accepting of gay athletes and other positions within the sports world, it was still a very sensitive topic. He was in for a long road, but he remained optimistic about it.

Dave had always been an academic for all that he acted the dumb jock; numbers especially had just been easy for him. To say he had been ecstatic to get accepted into Columbia was an understatement. His dad had been so proud and wasn't above bragging to anyone he could about David. It hadn't hurt that Columbia was in New York…where Kurt would be.

They were friends of a sort. At first, Kurt had called him everyday after Dave had gotten home, making sure he was doing okay and giving him encouragement when Dave would get down because of his former teammates. Kurt had understood his need to go back to Thurston and face everyone, had been Dave's biggest supporter when it came down to convincing Paul about letting him go back.

Then something had happened about two months later, Dave wasn't sure what, but over a two week period Kurt had stopped calling every day, then just once every couple of days, and then nothing. Dave would admit it had hurt, being suddenly cut off from the one person he felt had understood him and what he was feeling. Dave got over it eventually and learned he needed to rely on himself to not let the world and others get to him, to be his own inner cheerleader. It hadn't stopped him from missing Kurt though; from wondering had it been something he had said or did that had caused the communication blackout.

Dave had looked forward to starting college, being in a new place where he was free to just be…Dave. The first thing he did after settling into his dorm room was find Columbia's Queer Alliance and get involved. He became Treasurer sophomore year and continued to hold the position all through junior and now senior year. The position would look good on his resume, but truthfully Dave just loved being involved with something that was a reflection of him choosing to be open and honest about whom he was.

Freshmen year he dated a little, mostly guys he met at various events with the CQA. He hadn't wanted to get serious with anyone, and if Dave was honest with himself, he had still carried a torch for Kurt Hummel. It shouldn't have surprised Dave that he realized he had a type per se, considering he always compared them to Kurt and none of the guys he had gone out with had measured up to him. So Dave stopped trying to date, he focused on his classes and hanging out with his friends. And if at night when Dave's mind was no longer occupied with courses and the topic of conversation, when he felt alone amid the hundreds of students in the dorms, well it was only him and his pillow that knew it.

Sophomore year proved more interesting, that was the year Dave met Justin, a junior. Justin who foraged a friendship with Dave when they were paired together to mentor, what Dave now fondly thinks of as _The Lost Boys_ , at the LGBT Community Center. These boys that were so much like himself and Justin at that age, full of loathing and scared of what the world and loved ones would say when they finally came out. It had been a boost to Dave's self esteem when he realized that these boys looked up to them. Considered them the brothers that supported them when others in their family, did or would, cast them aside.

Apparently this self-confidence must be a guy magnet or something because Dave had started to get hit on pretty frequently when he and the guys would go out for a beer on the weekends soon after. And Dave figured now that he had put Kurt in the past where he belonged it was time to start dating again. While he enjoyed their company and had many dates to choose from, Dave was never with the same guy more then a couple of weeks or so. Something always seemed to be missing, but damn if Dave knew what it was.

It had been on a night Justin and him stayed in to watch the game at Justin's rather then go out with the others, that they sort of just… fell in with one another.

Justin had asked how Daniel was and Dave answered back last he knew secretly screwing one of the basketball players. Justin leveled him with a look that asked what was wrong with him (Daniel _had_ been pretty cute). Dave had simply sighed and mumbled something about how they were incompatible. Justin proceeded to give him the third degree about how none of the guys Dave had dated had been compatible and what the hell was he waiting for, perfection?

Dave snarked back that Justin seemed pretty perfect to Dave and yet had ignored all of Dave's attempts at asking him out when they first met. To his surprise (he was only joking after all), Justin had blushed so hard the tips of his ears had turned red. And rather like a Mack truck, Dave realized that Justin was _interested_.

After that night, they became a couple. Neither called the other boyfriend, despite the fact that that's just what they were. It was a relaxed sort of relationship. They hung out together or with the guys, mentored their boys, and saw one another on campus. The only difference from their previous relationship is that now they were sleeping together. And how nerve racking _that_ had been for Dave, to explain to Justin that he would be his first. It's something to this day that he still teases Dave about, although always good-naturedly.

They're still best friends despite not being together anymore. It was Justin that had broken it off Dave's junior year, after a long discussion of what sort of "us" they were. It was agreed that they were with one another for the sake of being with someone and not because there were intense feelings. And just like that, things went back to the way they were before.

Dave's exchanging high five's with Ben, one of his younger boys, when he hears some of the others whistling in the direction of the gym doors. Looking over, he notices a male figure standing there. Briefly wondering why the voice that calls out looking for Justin sounds familiar, he mentally shrugs, and prepares to go back to the game telling some of the boys to shut up and get back into position.

"Dave, that volunteer I told you about is here" Justin interrupts. "Come over and meet him since he'll need to be shown around."

Glancing over again at the figure, Dave looks back at Justin "And I'm going to be showing him around, huh?"

"Of course, after all you do it so well!" Justin says with a grin and sparkle to his pale blue eyes. Dave simply rolls his and passes the ball to Derrick, another mentor and one of his close friends. Derrick laughs as he catches the ball, already turning and instructing the boys to their positions.

"You know ever since you got promoted to director of _Yes!_ , your awfully bossy," Dave throws out, nudging Justin's arm as he does.

"Well, I am your superior. You should be grateful Dave, you're practically my right hand man now."

Dave could feel the laughter bubbling beneath the surface and quirked his lips in a grin, "Really, then perhaps I should inform Gray that I'm relieving him of one of his favorite pastimes, at least according to you anyways."

Justin looks over at him amusement brightening his eyes, before he mock scowls, retorting, "You'd better not or I'll tell that stalking freshman your interested in him."

Dave merely shakes his head, before looking the volunteer over. The guy was wearing what looks like designer kicks. Dave almost snorts, but stops himself in time. He continues running his eyes over a pair of what had to be the tightest jeans Dave's seen on a guy since Kurt Hummel in high school, and up what looked like a nicely defined chest covered in a fitted solid teal t-shirt. He mentally notes the slim neck and pointed chin, barely registering pale pink lips curved in a slight smile. The slightly turned up nose also gets a fast glance before Dave feels himself still, the eyes, those are _Fancy's_ eyes. He'd know that _bluegreengray_ color anywhere. Dave feels something inside of him tilt knowing that Kurt is right here, in front of him. He knows that whatever that was had to have shown on his face and quickly schools his expression to one of surprise.

"Kurt, what…" is all Dave can get out before he's spoken to.

"Hello, David" is said with a smile that shows in Kurt's eyes.

Justin, seemingly forgotten for a moment, breaks in with a laugh, "Well you both know one another, that's good. Dave will be your guide for this afternoon and show you the different groups we have here Kurt, then you can decide where you'd like to volunteer, okay?" With a clap to Dave's shoulder, Justin heads back to the basketball game. Smirking, he thinks to himself, _things just got really interesting_!

Dave's gaze follows Justin's back as he walks away, wondering if he had ever mentioned Kurt to his friend. His joviality seemed a little too _aware_ for Dave's liking, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it right now, he mentally made a note to talk to Justin as soon as they were alone. Glancing over at Kurt and trying very hard to not let his voice shake he states, "let's get to that tour then, yeah" and starts walking before Kurt can answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Concrit welcome! I have a beta now, but we haven't gotten to this story yet, so if you spot any grammar/spellings errors let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Dave's story would have gotten closure on said show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love never quite ends up as you planned and fighting gravity sometimes means you fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to Season 3  
> Warnings: Some swearing

The tension was almost stifling as Kurt walked down the hallway with David. He knew why too. Kurt had walked away from him at a time David had needed him most. Had needed someone who understood, at least a little, what he had been going through. 

The thing was, Kurt’s reasoning for why he had cut off all communication was weak. Blaine had freaked when he found out that Kurt had been exchanging those text messages with Chandler. Kurt feels now as he did then, that Blaine shouldn’t have had that big a problem with it considering the whole Sebastian issue. However, he had really loved Blaine at the time and hadn’t wanted to lose him over something like that. Kurt had gone too far when he cut off communication with David, but he hadn’t wanted Blaine to have any reason to doubt what Kurt felt for him. David had never called him out on it and Kurt felt that he should have. It was probably the one regret Kurt’s had since high school. 

Steeling himself for an uncomfortable conversation Kurt asked quietly, “David, can you stop a minute? We need to talk.”

“Nothing to talk about Kurt. So what have you been up to?”

“Nothing to… _David_. No, we need to talk about this, or things are just going to be awkward between us. And I _really_ don’t want that.” 

“And if I don’t want to discuss this? It’s over and done with Kurt. Leave it in the past okay.” The annoyance in Dave’s voice would be hard to miss and he wishes Kurt would drop it. Dave doesn’t need to deal with the emotions talking this out would cause; this was supposed to be a stress free day.

Kurt worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He can sense that David doesn’t want to talk, but Kurt _needs_ to get this off his chest. Taking a deep breath he starts, “Look you don’t have to say anything alright. Just, just hear me out and then I swear I’ll never bring it up again. Please?”

Dave stands there, uncertainty filling his frame. Finally with a small puff of breath escaping between his lips, Dave nods. He never could say no when it came Kurt. But that’s all the okay Dave’s going to give, the rest is up to him.

Kurt takes a cleansing breath and raises his eyes to David’s, making sure to look him dead on, so he knows Kurt’s sincere. “I…I fucked up where you were concerned.”

Dave can feel his eyebrows hitting his hairline. He had expected _anything_ but that to come out of Kurt’s mouth, especially the swearing. Dave will admit he’s intrigued now as to the rest.

“I shouldn’t have cut off communication with you over something that, frankly had no impact on the friendship we had started. And for that I’m truly sorry David. I have no excuse for doing it, but I’m hoping you can forgive me.”

Dave is trying to recall if he had ever heard Kurt apologize for anything. And could he forgive Kurt for just dropping him? Crossing his arms over his chest, Dave mulls over what Kurt has said. He’s concentrating on his thoughts of the past and what his answer is going to be, so David doesn’t see Kurt’s eyes fall to the ground or hear the shaky sigh. 

Kurt hadn’t really expected David to forgive him. He certainly wouldn’t have considering Kurt had offered no explanation. As awkward as things will be, Kurt will just have to pick an area to volunteer with that will minimize his interaction with David. Though Kurt will admit he’s pretty disappointed. When he had realized it was David he’d been checking out, while surprised, Kurt was more elated then anything else. He had always wondered what had become of David. It had looked like Kurt would have the chance to catch up and find out if David was fully out. Was David happy and in a relationship, or had he never gotten comfortable enough to date yet? Some indiscernible sound breaks Kurt out of his thoughts as he whips his head up.

Dave is regarding Kurt with a serious expression upon his face. “Why _did_ you do it?” he asks in a soft voice, before continuing. “Was it me, something I said or did?” 

David sounds vulnerable, Kurt realizes. And he had never thought that _that_ would be the reason David came up with as to why Kurt had stopped calling. Kurt should have though; he (and maybe Paul) had been privy to how David had felt at that point. Kurt had known David was struggling with his self worth, considering his mom thought David needed to be cured and Azimio had run the minute David had told him he was gay. 

“No! Um…I mean no David it was definitely not you, _at all_.” Kurt can feel he’s blushing and rather hopes that David will accept his answer, knowing though that his oncoming embarrassment is inevitable. Kurt can only guess how his admission will make David feel and wishes to whoever may be out there that this won’t cause irreparable damage.

“Then…why?”

Clearing his throat and rubbing a hand along his neck, Kurt looks at David again. “Blaine and I had this fight over a guy I had been texting with. He accused me of cheating and sang this break up song to me. I…panicked and not only broke off texting Chandler, but also talking to you. I had wanted Blaine to know he wasn’t in danger of losing me to someone else. It was…incredibly stupid of me, but at the time I thought Blaine was _the one_ , you know and well…” Kurt trails off, he can already see a lingering pain in David’s eyes and now he feels like shit.

Dave can’t believe Kurt had walked away over something so asinine. So Eyebrows had thought Kurt was cheating, what a bullshit reason to drop someone you had promised to be friends with and to help them with a monumental change in their lives. Dave almost wants to rip into Kurt, but stops himself because he is not that person anymore. Now having heard the whole story, Dave needs to make up his mind. Dave looks over at Kurt; he’s chewing his bottom lip and twisting his hands like he’s nervous.

“I…don’t expect you to forgive me, David. Like I said, I _know_ I fucked up. But you deserved to know why and I wouldn’t have felt comfortable lying about the reason.”

Dave holds Kurt’s gaze to see if he can discern if Kurt is genuine. Dave thinks he might be, Kurt’s eyes are this dark bluegray at the moment and there’s regret in them. Pain too, but Dave’s unsure what that’s about. “Do you regret it?” He has to know for sure before he says what he wants to.

“Yes, I do. You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about you. About how you were doing, if you were happy finally. I’m so sorry I did that to you, David. I had wanted to contact you after graduation, but then I thought it might be awkward and that maybe you were better off without me as a reminder of the past hanging over you, seeing as you were starting over at college, you know. But yes I regret it very much.” Kurt falls silent hoping he hadn’t said too much. 

David can’t help the slight leap his traitorous heart gave when Kurt had mentioned thinking about him. It solidifies his decision. He glances back at Kurt and locks eyes with him again. “I forgive you Kurt. Consider us even with what I did to you in high school. Neither of us will bring any of it up again okay?”

Kurt’s stunned, but warmth starts to bloom out from his heart and before he’s realized it he’s clinging to David, arms wrapped tight around his waist. Giving a light squeeze with his arms Kurt lets go with a slightly embarrassed low chuckle. “Okay” Kurt says, nodding like a bobble head figurine. “Thank you David. Um…do you think we could try at a friendship again? I…I really missed talking to you.” Kurt, far more then he thought he would at the time, really _had_ missed David. He had treated Kurt like a regular guy. David had occasionally teased about Kurt’s love of musicals and fashion, but ever since they had agreed to be friends at the hospital, he never made a derogatory comment with regard to any of that again.

“I’d like that. I missed you too Fa-Kurt.” Dave replied with the slightest of blushes gracing his cheeks. “Um…we should get going though on showing you the different areas you could volunteer in. So over here we have…”

~DKKH~

Seeing Dave and Kurt walk back into the gym, Justin jogs over to them. “Hi guys. So Kurt, have you decided what group you’d like to assist with?”

“Yes, I’d like to help mentor, like David and…” Kurt shoots a questioning glance at Dave, “Derrick?” At David’s firm nod, Kurt looks back at Justin. 

Kurt’s request mentally throws Justin. Searchingly he asks, “You sure about that Kurt? I mean, has Dave told you that some of the boys in the mentoring program are…difficult? I had thought you might want to help out with our theater kids, especially the older ones. Maybe give them an inside edge on what needs to be done for college auditions.”

“Oh David’s explained quite well just what I’m to expect from _The Lost Boys_.” Kurt says with a slight smirk gracing his lips. “I can handle them no problem.” At that he glances over at David, whose lips are twitching just a little. 

Justin looks back and forth between the two, _knowing_ that there is an inside joke here that must tie into what Dave told him that night long ago. “If you’re sure…we could definitely use another mentor. Dave and Derrick have been picking up the slack since I got promoted, but I know it’s starting to wear them both a little thin.”

“It’s settled then. When would you like for me to start?”

“Well most of the boys will be leaving in a bit. Do you want to be introduced to them all now? You could then start tomorrow if you don’t mind filling out some paperwork today.”

“Sounds like a plan, lead on Captain,” is tossed back with a jaunty salute.

Dave nearly loses it hearing Kurt tell Justin that he’s well aware of what he’s up against. When Kurt had asked about the mentoring program, Dave had looked at him and told him to expect lots of Little Furies. The bark of laughter that came from Kurt had warmed Dave from the inside out, causing him to shoot Fancy a grin. Kurt merely grinned back and said that as long as they didn’t try to shoulder check him or anything, he was pretty sure he could handle it. Dave felt a momentary flash of guilt, but knew Kurt had forgiven him for that long ago. Honestly, it had felt wonderful to be able to joke with him about the past. They had both come so far since the McKinley days and he was eager to get to know _this_ Fancy. 

Introductions to the boys which had been interesting; already they had tried to show dominance over Kurt, who rather smoothly deflated them with a few choice words. Then some filing of paperwork over, Kurt was invited out with the guys for dinner at their usual haunt. It had taken Kurt all but a minute to think over his schedule and echo that he’d be pleased to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading =)
> 
> I will be visiting relatives the following week, but am bringing my hp mini so hopefully I’ll get some writing in. 
> 
> Until then let me know what you thought of the chapter kay!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kurtofsky Week Day 5: College on Tumblr and was supposed to be a one-shot, but it grew a destination of it's own and never got posted. It will be 4 or 5 chapters total.
> 
> Concrit welcome! 
> 
> I have a beta, but she has some RL stuff going on right now and has yet to go over this story, so if you spot any grammar/spellings errors let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Dave's story would have gotten closure on said show.


End file.
